


Bandage

by say_im_good



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Gang AU, Kidnapped, M/M, Psychological Drama, Psychological Trauma, blindfolded daehyun, daejae - Freeform, daejae in chains, dominant hakyeon, escape or die trying, etc - Freeform, hostages?, junhong's a little crazy, puppy daehyun, stockholm's syndrome, vixx as bad guys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 04:58:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13159770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/say_im_good/pseuds/say_im_good
Summary: If Youngjae could predict how the rest of the year was going to go, he'd say that the time would be spent studying for upcoming finals and muffling the rumor about him kissing the school's most popular football player. But on a cold night after a disasterous party, everything fell apart. He didn't ever consider that he might be here, handcuffed to a hook on the dirty wall, trembling beside a man who's eyes were blindfolded and lips made up for all that he couldn't see. He didn't consider that he would have a gun shoved into his face or that he would watch someone be killed in cold blood in the two months left. But life doesn't often go as planned, and being kidnapped was the turn in Youngjae's life that he could never predict.





	Bandage

If Youngjae could predict how the remainder of the year would go, he would say this. Halloween would be boring as hell, since Himchan would be visiting family around then and Jongup would be out with his other crowd. November would be the calm before the holiday storm, up until thanksgiving where Himchan would rope him into spending time with the previously mentioned family, swearing that if Youngjae stayed cooped up playing league of legends the entire day he’d be slaughtered by the ghost of holiday spirit. December would be a hell of finals and failing said finals despite hours of frantic, last minute studying, and Christmas parties with copious amounts of alcohol would be the bandage of his shattered self esteem as his grades plummet. New years would roll around, he’d swear to get organized so that this mess would never happen again, and nothing would change like all the other years that this was his resolution. 

It was really only a prediction though, and things didn’t often fall to plan for Yoo Youngjae, age nineteen, freshman in a university he had somehow scraped his way into despite his mediocre grades and lacking activity credits. It was only mid October currently, an unsteady time where finals felt so close yet so far away, where the holidays were coming up but no one could really feel the excitement for them yet. Jongup had mentioned how bland this year felt after Himchan had decided to focus on his studies more in his Junior year, and just because of that, the older felt inclined to throw ‘the biggest fucking party you’ll ever step foot in.’ 

But all good parties trickle towards chaos, and despite the fact that the party hadn’t even started yet, chaos was indeed present. Himchan was already at the club with over fifty people, and the bass pounded viciously over the phone speaker. Unfortunately it wasn’t loud enough to muffle the elder’s nagging as Youngjae and Jongup hadn’t left their shared dorm yet. “You don’t need eyeliner, you look enough like a girl without it!” Jongup huffed as he lowered the makeup wand from Youngjae’s eye, muttering, “If he ever wants to find a girlfriend he needs it, girls like that sort of thing hyung. There are like two thousand people there already, what’s wrong with us being a little late?” The phone was on speaker, resting on the counter as far away as possible as Youngjae sat on the toilet seat and Jongup knelt down to swipe his other eyelid with a charcoal liquid liner. Youngjae almost agreed with Himchan, feeling more dolled up than ‘sexy’ like Jongup sweared it would look, but he hadn’t gotten to look at himself in the mirror yet so he held his tongue until after he saw what the younger was currently doing to him. 

“Yeah yeah but I literally held this party so you dweebs could experience proper college life!” Jongup motioned silently to Youngjae that he was finished, Youngjae kept his eyes fixed down so the liner wouldn’t smear before it dried. “You kids probably haven’t even been to a real party before, have you even gotten wasted before? Youngjae hasn’t even had sex-” 

“Shut UP, Kim Himchan hyung!” Youngjae grit out between his teeth, the flush already washing over his cheeks. If he hadn’t added the ‘hyung’ the other probably would’ve murdered him in his sleep, but the irritation in his tone must’ve translated well over the phone, because the older growled out for Youngjae to hold his tongue. “I mean he did make out with that football player, what’s his face…”

“I was drunk! I didn’t know! That could almost be rape!” Youngjae cried out, feeling the urge to curl up in a ball and die. “Seungri! It was Seungri! He said your lips are soft, by the by,” Jongup nodded with a hum of assurance, completely unaffected by his roommate’s current meltdown. Himchan sighed dramatically, as if he was trying to redirect the two’s attention back to him again, which wasn’t anything new. “Seungri’s at the party anyway, so you’d better look like a fucking snack after taking this long to show up. He only brought his friends because I said you’d be there, don’t you dare ruin my connections, Yoo Youngjae.” He wanted to die, but that wasn’t anything new, living with these two. Jongup gave a cringing Youngjae a gentle shove towards the mirror, and he released his breath. His dark hair was straightened and hanging over his eyebrows, his rounded cheeks were contoured and despite how he’d complained, the small traces of liner made his catlike eyes the dominant feature of his face. “Thanks Uppie,” he mumbled halfheartedly, because he liked looking good but Seungri also liked him looking good, and that wasn’t something he enjoyed thinking about. The senior, superstar football player had found him two months ago at the club Himchan frequented, and Youngjae had been dancing his soul away after his dumbass elder roommate kept guiding shots into his hand. Seungri was attractive and that was literally all Youngjae could remember about that night. According to literally everyone though, he’d made out with Seungri right in the middle of the dance floor, all nibbles and inexperience. Himchan called it cute, half the population of their massive campus at least knew it happened, and Youngjae pinned it as the most embarrassing moment of his life. 

“Are you two here yet?” Himchan grumbled, having repeated that line more than a child on a road trip by now. “Soon, hyung,” Jongup assured, readjusting Youngjae’s simple black choker so it rested a little higher on his neck and dusting his hair a little more fluidly over his forehead. “Done!” 

“My legs look like twigs in skinny jeans, Jongup,” Youngjae mumbled, but he still appreciated the effort. Jongup wasn’t much of a talker when they all were dormed together, so despite anxieties, Youngjae had accepted when the younger suddenly offered to dress him for the party. The dark, shredded jeans were on the border of too tight, and the slight platform in his boots made him look skinnier than probably healthy, but Youngjae wasn’t necessarily interested in finding a date tonight anyway, despite what Himchan assured. “If you’re done then get over here. And Youngjae, remember that I pay for your coffee every Saturday, I buy you lunches, I told that one bully to fuck off-”

“Yes, Kim Himchan, if Seungri walks up to me asking to touch my lips, I won’t immediately punch him in the face,” Youngjae groaned in exasperation, lifting the loose band tee and poking at his slightly squishy stomach as if that would make it deflate a bit. Jongup grabbed Youngjae’s keys for him as they ‘hurried’ out of the bathroom, and they piled into a small, blue kia that Youngjae’s father had gotten him as a ‘sorry that we’re leaving the country without you for two years’ gift. As they pulled into the cramped parking lot, Jongup shoved his backpack under Youngjae’s seat, muttering, “Could you actually lock your car for once? My hat’s in here.” Youngjae assured that no one would steal from a shitty blue kia over one of the sports cars lingering around, shoving his keys into his back pocket carelessly. 

The sidewalk was trembling under the power of the bass from the building they hadn’t even entered yet, and there was a line out the door as a stern looking bouncer (it was just Seunghyun in leather, but the crowd didn’t know that) sorted through the faces. Himchan was particular after all, and surely he’d set up his old friend to weed out the people who had wronged him in the past. Most people were let in, a few told to politely fuck off, and Youngjae snorted as Seunghyun winked when they walked past. “Himchan’s bringing the kids to his palace, is he?” the fake bouncer nudged, Jongup smiling angelically and replying, “Seungri had to be coaxed somehow.” 

“Aah aah. Keep a handle on your drinking then, Youngjae, don’t want another incident.” 

“Fuck you, Top.” This wasn’t turning out to be so good of a day if literally everyone here just wanted to remind him about what he’d done with the football player last time. Youngjae hovered behind Jongup as Seunghyun finally ushered them in, prepared to make a beeline for the bathroom to hide. Himchan found them first. 

“Finally, jeez!” the elder whined, grabbing Jongup into a protective hug and leaving Youngjae carefully be, given how the younger was currently on the border of seething from the whispers and side-eyes he was already getting just standing in the entryway. “I ordered shots for you two an hour ago, the waitress has been glaring at me for the past thirty minutes asking when I want them.” The senior shuffled them like ducklings towards a seating area, the sofa squishing too easily under Youngjae’s weight, the freshman wondering if he could just disappear into these pillows. “I don’t really want to drink,” Youngjae mumbled, but Himchan was quick to shoot him a glare. “Yeah you do, you’re underage. Everyone who’s underage wants to drink, it’s just fact.” Himchan waved down the waitress who really did look irritated, muttering behind his hand to make them ‘hella strong for the grouch.’ Jongup shifted so that he was sitting closer to Youngjae, giving the unfortunate student a soft rub on the arm. “It’s okay, I saw Seungri grinding up with Yuna. Maybe he’s moved on.” Hopefully, Youngjae thought, sighing as a plate of tiny glasses was haphazardly placed on the coffee table, Himchan already passing the first shot straight to him. “Drink up, Jae Jae,” he cooed cheerfully. “I should just tell the cops that you’re giving me alcohol, that’ll get you off my back,” the younger grumbled, rimming the glass with his lips and purposefully holding his breath so that he didn’t smell the strength of the alcohol before it was already going down. “Do that and you go to jail too, and all that talk about being a musical arts major goes straight to the trash.” Youngjae downed the swallow of alcohol, willing everything in his body to keep still so he wouldn’t cringe as the pungent taste, then the burn, wreaked havoc in his throat. Jongup was already grabbing his second, and Himchan had finally shut the fuck up to sigh into a glass of wine delicately held between his fingers. The music was pounding, remixes of songs Youngjae had never heard of slurring together skillfully, and while their corner was somewhat vacant, the dance floor was packed. 

“I’m gonna go dance,” Jongup grinned, downing his fourth shot in a minute before popping up and drifting towards the crowd, hurrying a little as if there were a timer before the alcohol would kick in. Youngjae didn’t know how Jongup did it, knowing that he would open up and push boundaries after drinking and just doing it anyway. He himself was always too anxious to try, hating the frisky, needy side of himself that always seemed to come out when he drank. Himchan said the self control would come with experience, but Youngjae had at least four months of ‘experience’ now and regretted everything he remembered doing by the next morning. “If you really don’t want to, you don’t have to drink anymore,” Himchan muttered, sipping at the wine like it was precious rather than a brand probably bought at the corner store. “I just want you to have fun, Jae. Even if you hate yourself for it later, you really do seem to enjoy getting out there.” Youngjae groaned, throwing societal rules aside and curling up sideways on the couch, resting his head on the arm rest like he was about to try and nap despite the noise. “I don’t want it. The only people who like me when I’m like that are people who want to fuck me anyway, and thats-” 

“Not your thing? You weren’t so sure of that when Seungri…”

“And I don’t LIKE Seungri!” Youngjae scowled. He didn’t want to hear that name again. Sure, all they had done was make out, but that secretly had been Youngjae’s first kiss. A drunken, impulsive, messy makeout session with a stranger in a crowd of gossip wasn’t what he’d been saving it for, and despite Youngjae having apparently initiated it, Seungri still left a bad taste on his mouth ever since. “It doesn’t… It doesn’t really matter if you like him, Jae,” Himchan hummed, and Youngjae wondered how many shots he’d have to dare Himchan to swallow to get him to stop acting like a mother to him. “You’re in college, the experience is getting out there with people you don’t know. How are you supposed to find your soulmate if you won’t give anyone a chance?” 

The conversation had taken a drastic turn, and as unprepared for the party as he was, Youngjae wasn’t so prepared for something like this either. “Can we just drop it? I’ll get out there when I’m comfortable with it. I don’t see why I should give someone a chance after they told half the school that they’d fuck me senseless if I asked, its… its too much, okay? I need to focus on my studies anyway, so I don’t really want to-” 

“Youngjae!” Speak of the fucking demon in the room, the younger male tensed harshly when an arm looped fluidly around his shoulder and the couch beside him was sinking in with a sudden weight. “Himchannie swore you’d come but I wasn’t sure.” He bowed his head quickly, and calloused fingers were gently lifting his chin to look into his eyes. Seungri looked as he always did, attractive but not Youngjae’s type, eyes just dazed enough to imply that he was either drunk or some form of high that Youngjae wasn’t trained to recognize yet. “Oh, you look stunning,” the other breathed, a hand stroking over his cheek, and Youngjae’s eyes flickered to Himchan as if begging him to help. Group mom to the rescue, Himchan leaned in, all smiles and conversation. “Seungri! Are you enjoying the party?” The other grinned from ear to ear, thoughtlessly pulling Youngjae like a stuffed animal closer to his body and spreading his legs out comfortably. “Ah, its great! Whoever the DJ is is going somewhere, and Yuna’s as precious as always.” Himchan chuckled, finishing his wine and placing the glass delicately onto the table, already littered with empty glasses of various sizes and twelve more full shots. “Right right, she’s great, isn’t she? I think she has a thing for you too, given how you two were dancing a second ago.” Seungri chuckled, low in his throat, and Youngjae was relieved that Himchan was trying to steer the other towards literally anyone else. He wasn’t prepared to be pulled into Seungri’s lap, arms wrapped tight around his waist despite how he shifted like he was uncomfortable, Seungri’s breath ticklish on his neck. “Ah, but don’t worry Jae, you’re still my favorite. I miss your lips, you know, they’re softer than any girls’ I’ve ever kissed.” 

He wanted to leave, and despite how Himchan was trying to subtly get Seungri away from him, subtle wasn’t going to work in a situation like this. “I need to piss,” Youngjae breathed, and the football player whimpered before letting him go. “Come back quickly,” he grinned, and Youngjae was only grateful that the exit was in the same direction that the bathrooms were. Jongup could hitch a ride back with Himchan, and the only risk in getting the fuck out was getting pulled over, but he didn’t even feel tipsy after a situation like that. He whipped out his phone and texted Himchan that he was bailing only after he was far enough across the parking lot to not be chased after, and the silence of his car was bliss after the bass echoing from the club had shaken his bones raw. 

It was a quiet drive back to the dorm, and the parking garage was empty thanks to everyone else being at the party, so he got a good spot. Youngjae couldn’t say he regretted leaving, despite how Himchan had gone off about how he’d thrown this party for Youngjae and how Jongup had send a sad face asking if his hat had been stolen. It was chilly outside, given that it was one in the morning now and a cold front had rolled in earlier than it normally did around this time of year. Sparing his time for a few more moments resting in the car’s heated seat, he texted Himchan back to tell Seungri that he hated him or never see Youngjae at a party again…

His fingers froze on the keys when he felt something, a hand, quickly grab his shoulder from behind. Youngjae screamed out in surprise as another hand wrapped around his neck tightly, choking him a little, his phone clattering to the floor near the pedals as the hand around his neck came up to cover his mouth. What the fuck was going on…?! A prank? Prepared to see a camera taking pictures of his initial fear, Youngjae glared up into the rearview mirror and his heart stopped. The man who was holding him into his seat was someone entirely unfamiliar, wearing all black with cold, calculated eyes. 

He didn’t lock the car, he never locked the car.

Youngjae began to struggle fiercely, determined to just open the door so he could scream for help. Someone had to be in the garage with him right?! But no, everyone was at the party, the chances that someone would hear him even if he did scream were almost zero. He at least had to run! The hand on his shoulder pulled away, and he jerked forward to break free of the one holding his head to the headrest but this person was stronger than him and it did no good. The hand returned with a cloth, and Youngjae teared up as he’d seen this scenario in too many movies to not know what it was. His cries were muffled behind the stranger’s hand, he couldn’t move his head in the right position to bite the person’s palm, he was going to be kidnapped or raped or murdered or robbed or, or, or- 

The hand moved and Youngjae yelled for a split second before the cloth was shoving over his lips and nose. He immediately held his breath, but the sharp, almost alcoholic scent was already jutting up into his nose. In the rearview mirror, he could see his eyes streaming tears, the diluted liner beginning to run down his cheeks, the stranger’s eyes narrowed in concentration as he held Youngjae still and the cloth over his nose. He was already getting weary, his head feeling like it was suctioning inward, and he couldn’t die like this but there was nothing he could do. Just a second ago he’d been texting Himchan, the other would surely think that he was fine for at least another few hours. Youngjae couldn’t hold his breath anymore as a sob wracked through his body, and almost instantly he was hit with exhaustion, his eyes fluttering despite how he willed them to stay open, his body filling with cotton despite how he wanted to keep struggling to open the door beside him. “Good, good, go to sleep,” the man whispered, his voice soft and quiet, and it almost lulled Youngjae along as his body fell limp and his eyes drifted closed. He didn’t lose consciousness for another two seconds, but it was hopeless anyway. The door beside him opened and his seatbelt was retracted from his body, a second voice saying something that Youngjae wasn’t able to comprehend, before he was being lifted from his seat. The world went black after that.


End file.
